Goldfish
The Goldfish (Carassius auratus auratus) is one of the most beautiful and versatile species of fish. It is the most attractive creature in an aquarium. It makes the surrounding pleasant and lively due to its attractive appearance and dynamic movements. It originally came from China and it was introduced to Europe during the late 17th century. Nowadays, it can be found everywhere in slow-moving waters through rivers, lakes, ponds, freshwater and indoor pools and aquariums. Gallery Goldfish3.jpg Ed, Edd n' Eddy - S5E04a - I Am Curious Ed.avi snapshot 00.49 -2016.09.15 16.12.28-.jpg fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-2298.jpg|Fantasia (1940) KND Goldfish.jpg Spooky-fish.png IMG 8143.JPG IMG 8149.JPG IMG 4970.JPG IMG 8409.JPG|Puss Cafe (1950) IMG_9087.PNG IMG 0586.PNG|Eggs (1995) IMG 9647.PNG IMG 1550.PNG|Haunted Mouse (1965) IMG 5156.PNG IMG 7184.PNG IMG 0254.PNG Finn3.jpg Schoolhouse Rock Goldfish.png BCCC6A2B-BEA4-40C2-8478-13AAA7C7FBD8.jpeg Apple Butterfly Carrot Dog Elephant Frog Goldfish Horse Igloo Jellybean Kite Lion Monkey Nuts Octopus Panda Quail Rabbit Snake Tree Umbrella Violin Watch Xylophone Yarn Zebra.jpg Dennis.jpg Screenshot 2018-07-10 at 2.15.54 PM.png Fish raven.png MTTDH Goldfish.png Mammals Birds Reptiles Amphibians Fish Insects.jpg Dexter's Lab Goldfish.jpg DTE Goldfish.png Reddish orange fish in the smurfs travel the world.png G5.png Star meets Goldfish.png Felicia-the-fish-jumpstart-preschool.jpg 1-fish-fmafafe.png 2-goldfish.jpg RIMG0059.JPG Moccasin-fish-with-sandy-brown-fins-from-bamse.jpg Chump 01.jpg goldfish chicken little.jpg Orange Fish from The Smurfs.png Jumpstart firstgrade zoo blowfish.png Jumpstart firstgrade paint set under the sea.png little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-2870.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-5054.jpg Mickey and Dennis.png FN Goldfish.jpg Books 2ED9373A-E7E7-4421-AE9C-C25F1433302A.jpeg 70E20A09-AC20-4CF4-BD72-2353C60EA86D.jpeg B543BD3B-45B7-4101-B5FB-E1D34EFA1CD8.jpeg 20AC7354-5A0C-4C2F-B84D-50F6BAE8716F.jpeg CE86611F-7429-4640-8B59-74F518C7C40F.jpeg 3CE1E70D-364A-4796-B480-F605D6D1B510.jpeg 3AF46FB6-C6B6-406E-8A23-E7C8C00BE41E.jpeg IMG 0247 dafso;lkzx.JPG IMG_0366.JPG Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Domestic Animals Category:Ray-Finned Fish Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Animals Category:Lady and the Tramp Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:The Loud House Animals Category:Franklin Animals Category:LazyTown Animals Category:The Fairly OddParents Animals Category:Pinocchio Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:Chicken Little Animals Category:Barnyard Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:South Park Animals Category:Dr. Seuss Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Orange Animals Category:Fish Hooks Animals Category:The Little Blue Whale Animals Category:Chuck Jones' Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:The Secret Life of Pets Animals Category:SuperMarioLogan Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Pet Dictionary Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:The Mixed-Up Chameleon Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Camp Lazlo Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks Animals Category:Puppy Dog Pals Animals Category:Little Einsteins Animals Category:Finding Nemo Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Animals Category:The Angry Beavers Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Martha Speaks Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:As Told by Ginger Animals Category:Ren and Stimpy Animals Category:Aardman Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Least Concern Animals Category:Goldfish Category:Freshwater animals Category:Ocean park hong kong animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Banjo Kazooie Animals Category:The Little Mermaid Animals Category:Extremely weird animals Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy Animals Category:Supersize Animals Animals Category:Blue's Clues Animals Category:Peppa Pig Animals Category:Fancy Nancy Animals Category:Animal Planet Joke Book Animals Category:Chowder Animals